Una nueva familia
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Hazel había pasado parte de su vida sintiéndose sola, teniendo solo de familia una madre que no le valoraba. Nunca podría adivinar que en el futuro, podría formar parte de una nueva familia.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece. No sé quién hizo la portada, pero no me pertenece tampoco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una nueva familia

Reyna no había notado en que momento empezó a proteger a Hazel más que a un simple soldado, aunque la forma en la que inició fue tan simple como un entrenamiento.

Hazel se había convertido en una centurión después de la guerra gigante, ya que el puesto de Gwen había sido desocupado y nadie dudaba de su valía en la batalla, decidieron que era la mejor apuesta para liderarlos. Reyna había estado de acuerdo en su momento.

Le había parecido bien cuando lo votaron en el senado-o la carpa improvisada; se trabajaba con lo que se tenía-si tenían un pretor que paso más tiempo como fugitivo que como soldado romano, ¿por qué no ella? Al menos había pasado unos meses en el campamento así que sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas. La chica había parecido algo nerviosa pero honrada, así que acepto el puesto y todos la felicitaron; incluyéndola a ella.

Sin embargo habían pasado algunos días y había tenido que pasar tiempo con los oficiales: ayuda para reconstruir la ciudad, poner en raya a todos, eliminar todos los cambios que Octavian hizo; no era un trabajo fácil y menos teniendo que enseñarle a su compañero como debía trabajar, así que todos hicieron de su parte. Si bien era raro, Hazel en sí le recordaba a su hermano; la misma mirada de nostalgia en los ojos, la misma cara ensimismada y soñolienta cuando no se han despertado del todo, incluso Hazel había lanzado una que otra broma que le sonaba al embajador de Plutón.

Ella había desarrollado cierto cariño por el chico, era básicamente el hermano pequeño que nunca tuvo; incluso contra todo pensamiento coherente cuando se despidió de él le llamo _hermanito_ se habría sentido una completa idiota después de no ser porque el mismo le dijo _sorella. _Reyna nunca había tenido oportunidad de conocer a Bianca, solo había oído un par de cosas de ella; sin embargo Nico no parecía verla como el reemplazo de su primera hermana mayor, sino simplemente como otra más en su familia. No se habían visto demasiado por los trabajos de ambos, no obstante si estaban solos las familiaridades salían solas, lo que siempre le causaba una sonrisa en los labios.

La sensación de que ya no solo tenía a Hylla era genial, y no dudaba de que podría contar con Nico por un largo tiempo.

Ella pensaba que la posibilidad de ver a Nico en Hazel pudiera ser porque le echaba de menos, no es que ambos parecieran se parecieran demasiado como para ser casualidad que notara esas cosas; puede que por eso hubiera tenido la idea de acercarse un poco a la morena, porque independientemente del italiano, era innegable que ella te inspiraba unas ganas de protegerla.

Se encontraba en la principia de los pretores, estaba organizando algunos papeles sobre las construcciones en el campamento. La gente lo creyera o no, tanto en el mundo mortal como en su ciudad se necesitaba de papeleo, y ya que ella era la única con experiencia en eso-y no era broma, aun con Jason ella se hacía cargo-por lo cual Frank estaba afuera organizando a las tropas en los detalles superficiales antes de que ella fuera; si bien sabía el nerviosismo del chico no le habría dejado ese trabajo si pensará que lo haría mal.

Escucho que tocaban la puerta, no levanto la mirada de su trabajo al responder— Pase.

— Um, disculpa Reyna, ¿estás muy ocupada? —escucho la voz de ligero acento sureño, lo que fue suficiente para que dejara lo que estaba haciendo para verla.

Ella era bastante educada, no obstante ya sabía que si se trataba de un asunto de la legión no tenía que ser tan tímida, lo que había demostrado en algunas ocasiones donde a pesar de su menudo tamaño se había impuesto con personas que le doblaban en fuerza. Ya que estaba asomando su cabeza por la puerta, sonrojada y con una pregunta como esa; no podía ser casualidad.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —pregunto enarcando una ceja con curiosidad, haciéndole una seña para que pase; lo que hizo luciendo avergonzada, más lo suficientemente convencida para seguir.

— Dakota me dijo que hoy enseñara entrenamiento de combate a los reclutas más recientes; yo bueno…nunca me he destacado en eso, me he acostumbrado a luchar con mi spartha, en Arión o con la niebla, así que quería preguntarte, ¿podrías…enseñarme, aunque sea un poco? Está bien si estás ocupada, seguramente Frank o Leila podrían darme consejos, en serio—se apresuró a decir tan pronto pregunto, mientras lucía aún más apenada y extendía las manos como si quisiera decir que no pasaba nada.

Reyna por otra parte estaba sorprendida, ¿en serio fue su primera opción? Claro, era una hija de la diosa de la batalla, sin embargo solo habían pasado algunos momentos y para algo así pudo haber pedido ayuda a su novio-hijo del dios de la guerra, al que conocía y sabía cómo manejarse-o hasta a una amiga suya como Annabeth, que con un mensaje Iris-aunque se estaban acostumbrando a la modalidad-podría darle consejos. Y aun así, recurrió a ella.

El orgullo de saber de qué confiaba lo suficiente-aunque se avergonzara-como para pedírselo, fue tal que se le escapo una sonrisa.

— Claro, no hay problema Hazel—se levantó dejando el papeleo, de todas formas estaba tan acostumbrada a los formularios que podría completarlos con los ojos cerrados. Llegando frente al escritorio, se puso en posición de combate— es mejor tener una postura cerca del suelo y separar las piernas, así tienes una posición firma y es menos probable que te derriben.

La chica lo oculto bien, no obstante la menor mientras imitaba sus movimientos le veía con una expresión jovial y emocionada-aunque fuera leve-como quién ve a su hermana mayor a la que admira.

La sensación que tuvo se instaló de forma cálida en su estómago ante la idea.

. . .

Hazel seguía teniendo pesadillas.

Se sentía ridículas por seguir con ellas, ¿había pasado por las puertas de la muerte, derrotado brujas poderosas y hasta gigantes, para seguir soñando con la voz de Gea a través de su madre y la soledad infinita de los campos de Asfódelos? No tenía sentido como frente a los peligros reales hallaba la valentía dentro de ella y salía victoriosa, para encogerse en su propia cama y lloriquear en sueños; gracias a los dioses que luego de su infancia se había acostumbrado a llorar en silencio, no soportaría que alguno de sus compañeros viera a su superior de esa forma.

Había salido de la cama para obtener un poco de aire, la oscuridad latente en su cohorte no le había ayudado en nada a calmar sus emociones; lástima que la soledad y silencio del campamento solo le hacía darle un aire lúgubre como había sido Nueva Orleans faltándole solamente la niebla de los pantanos; apenas jurando escuchar un eco metálico que no estaba segura de que fue. Empezaba a extrañar la presencia de los lares.

Estos obviamente seguían allí, no obstante parecían estar más cómodos vagando cuando todo el mundo estaba despierto, cuando la multitud podía ser de vivos y muertos por partes iguales; no estaba segura de donde se habían metido o si no estarían viéndola de forma invisible, sin embargo al menos a ojo simple no podía verlos.

Abrazando sus brazos para darse calor en esos mediados de otoño; empezó a tratar de razonar consigo misma con que sino volvía pronto se trasnocharía y mañana no rendiría; eso no iba a ser bueno para nadie y no acepto un puesto de tal responsabilidad sino pensará cumplirlo. No es como si pensará que iba a obtener un serio regaño por eso; Frank si bien podía ser firme no podría gritarle en su contra ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, y Reyna…ella era justa y algo disciplinaria, sin embargo con su relación no estaba seguro cómo reaccionaría.

No tenía ni idea de qué forma llamarle, tampoco; ¿confianza con tu superior? ¿Seguridad para admitir tus flaquezas? ¿Admitir cuando alguien es mejor que tú en algo? Desde esa vez que le ayudo con el combate en cuerpo a cuerpo, de vez en vez le pedía ayuda para cualquier otra cosa; algún ritual, un procedimiento, cualquier cosa que pensará que ella podría saber-lo que era bastante-. Trataba de no abusar y por más que lo intentara se sentía apenada por tener que pedirle ayuda una y otra vez; por otro lado nunca parecía molesta porque lo hiciera, todo lo contrario, le había visto sonreír algunas veces por ello.

Reyna le agradaba; era una de las mejores líderes que alguna vez hubiera conocido, una persona fuerte y valerosa, su propio hermano-lo amaba, pero era bastante desconfiado-lo trataba con una naturalidad que de no haberse sentido cercana a él y saber que era mutuo; se hubiera sentido celosa. Era más que suficiente para saber que era buena persona; empero, ¿Cómo debería sentirse con ella?

Antes de obtener cualquier respuesta a eso, el eco metálico se empezó a oír con más fuerza; fue tan sorpresivo que no reacciono hasta que tuvo a los provocadores a sus pies.

— ¿Aurum? ¿Argentum? ¿Qué están-

— ¿Hazel? —antes de acabar la frase, otra persona interrumpió con una pregunta. Las lámparas del campamento así como la propia luna dieron suficiente iluminación para saber a quién veía; Reyna— ¿Qué haces parada tan tarde?

Podría haber sonado a regaño o hasta enfadado, en lugar de eso parecía curiosa, inclusive un poco preocupada. Le choco tanto el pensar en esa posibilidad que no midió sus próximas palabras.

— Tuve una pesadilla—respondió con simpleza, antes de sonrojarse por ello; ¿no había quedado en no hablar de eso? Prefirió tratar de cambiar de tema— ¿Por qué estas levantada?

— Aurum y Argentum, parecían algo alterados y lo seguí; pensé que un monstruo podría haber pasado las barreras—en ese momento Hazel se dignó a notar la espada que traía en manos, estaba en una de sus manos a un lado por lo cual no le había hecho mayor caso.

Había una frase tácita en lo que había dicho "_pero me llevaron hasta ti_" probablemente hubiera agregado, quizás en forma de pregunta. Ella conocía como funcionaban esos perros, protegían todo lo que Reyna consideraba digno de ello y estaban en guardia, consiguiendo también la resonancia de las emociones de otros; si ellos le habían guiado hasta ella, ¿es que habían sentido su pena? ¿Acaso era lo suficientemente digno de la preocupación de Reyna como para que su tristeza la llevaran a ella? Descarto la posibilidad hasta de meditarlo más; no veía como la pretor podía tomarle tal importancia a una centurión.

— ¿Estás bien? —esa era otra pregunta que no esperaba, aunque medito un poco más antes de decir lo siguiente; claro, no podía hacer demasiado, los perros gruñirían si mentía.

— Si, son solo pesadillas, ya las he tenido antes—se encogió de hombros, tratando de aparentar normalidad. Reyna enarco una ceja, adivinando que había más en esa frase; al menos un poco más de información no cambiaría nada—es solo que…hay algunas cosas que no puedo olvidar; solía pasarme a menudo antes de la guerra, sobre todo cuando llegue. Nico me dejaba descansar en su recamara como embajador con él cuando sucedía; pero claro, ahora está en el campamento mestizo y no puedo llamarle.

Tan pronto razonó sus palabras, estuvo por pegarse; ¿en serio le había dicho eso? ¡Podía darle un castigo por ello! Reyna aún era su superior y por algo así podía darle una reprimenda; quizás no ha Nico porque incluso antes de esa guerra se sabía que era independiente, sin embargo ella era harina de otro costal. De todas formas, algo dentro de sí, la voz que termino diciendo esa frase; le decía que ella no pensaría eso.

No pensó que tendría razón.

— Vamos—le hizo una señal para que le siguiera, cosa que no tardó en hacer.

— ¿A-A su principia?

— A mi casa; si necesitas dormir en compañía de alguien para descansar bien no tengo problema con que sea conmigo—respondió como si nada, avanzando unos pasos delante de ella. Hazel hubiera gustado de ver su expresión, ¿en serio estaba bien para ella? Se adelantó un poco más, para posicionarse a su lado.

— No-no es que me moleste ni nada pero, ¿no va en contra de alguna norma? —inquirió, entre curiosa y algo confundida. Hasta ese momento aunque la hija de Plutón había desarrollado aprecio y admiración hacia la pretora, tenía sus dudas sobre qué pensaría esta de ella. Una pequeña sonrisa cómplice le hizo darse cuenta que para la puertorriqueña era más que una centurión.

— Si hay algo que aprendí nuestros amigos griegos, es que si no se es flexible de vez en cuando podría ser contraproducente para todos; si no das la talla mañana no ayudará ni a ti ni a la legión. Si alguien pregunta le digo que te pare temprano para discutir algunas cosas del programa de entrenamiento, eso no tiene por qué ser mentira—poso su mano sobre su hombro, con una ligera mirada de calidez cuando se posó sobre ella; duro tan poco que creyó haberlo imaginado— ahora vamos, las dos necesitamos descansar.

Hazel aún seguía un poco sorprendida y confundida, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa idea mientras seguía a la mayor a su casa. Ella no se daría cuenta en ese momento, pero ese gesto significaría lo suficiente para verla como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

. . .

La línea entre el deber y la protección se siguió haciendo cada vez más delgada para Reyna.

No estaba segura porque la había dejado dormir con ella esa noche, podía atribuirlo al cansancio o que no razonaba bien con poco sueño, no obstante no dudaba de aunque pasará con ella totalmente despierta la volvería a pasar de nuevo. El hecho de que sus perros hayan reaccionado con los sentimientos de la soldado romana solo la dejaban más en evidencia; solo se portaban así con algo que considerara digno de protección-ya sea que se los ordenara a sus perros o no-y el que la guiaran hasta ella dejo las cosas más obvias para sí misma.

De todas formas, no quiso nombrar ese sentimiento todavía. Hazel parecía cómoda con ella alrededor; ya sea con consejos o estando un preocupada-o más de la que debería estarlo siendo un rango superior-y hasta ahora no había pasado nada grave por ello; si alguien notó que en esa ocasión la morena durmió en su casa no se escuchó ningún comentario al respecto, y más allá de eso no había pasado nada trascendental entre las dos. Puede que fuera porque ambas estuvieron ocupadas con el ingreso de Piper a la legión.

Si los lobos de Lupa no venían con ella, no habría creído lo que vieron sus ojos. Todo el mundo-excepto Jason, curiosamente-le había dicho que desistiera, negándose ante ellos. No llevaba mucho tiempo pero no lo había hecho mal hasta el momento; aunque la diosa loba no le hubiera sido precisamente suave porque ella fue una de las siete que lucho contra los gigantes. Visto así no era tan raro que pudiera con el ritmo.

En parte es por eso que fue una de las elegidas para la siguiente misión.

Aparentemente había habido deportes de terremotos en algunas áreas del desierto de Sonoma; no tenían muchas pistas pero si Gea revivió a Pitón-y tomando en cuenta que era una serpiente gigante-había una posibilidad de que esta estuviera reptando bajo tierra encerrando al espíritu de Delfos. Si querían que el don de la profecía funcionara otra vez lo necesitaban; y si bien la idea de no tener más pasajes del futuro sonaba atractiva, había que recordar que las dijeran o no iban a pasar, y mejor estar preparado.

Eran tres, como siempre se aconsejaba en las misiones. Piper había sido llamada porque si bien no tenía mucho tiempo en la legión nadie dudaba de su forma de luchar y valentía, además de que había tenido experiencia en desiertos por lo que les había dicho. Mike Kahale era otra idea fácil de escoger; era fuerte y valiente, por lo cual sabían que a la señal de problemas no habría preocupación de que huiría-como muchos harían al ver a una pitón de tamaño colosal-. Hazel fue dictada para ser la líder, debido a su manejo con los túneles podría advertir a los demás cuando notará una perturbación o caminos por dónde ir.

La misión no era que ellos la mataran, eso sería demasiado suicida para tres semidioses; sino que la encontraran y si era así, se hablaría con los griegos para un convenio

Estaban cerca del amanecer; tenían mucho terreno que cubrir que decidieron que al día siguiente de mandar la misión irían en camino. Reyna había sugerido por cuenta propia el que llevaran pegasos y que podía encargarse de eso-no quiso decir el cómo lo logró, el efecto de su posición que le había dado el señor Pegaso era algo raro como para hablar de eso-.

Solo estaban Frank, Rachel y ella; ya habían hecho todos los honores relaciones con las partidas antes. Rachel estaba allí para desearle buena suerte, a fin de cuentas aunque nadie estaba seguro, quizás ella podía volver a ser oráculo si se liberaba su espíritu; Frank quería despedirse su novia y desearle los mejores deseos a los demás, ella por supuesto se iba a despedir de su amiga Piper y a Hazel, aunque no estaba segura de que forma decirle.

No tardaron en llegar los caballos; uno moteado de gris, otro de un color caramelo y el tercero de un blanco puro como las nubes: Guido, su propio pegaso y que había traído a los otros. Como si supiera la importancia que tenía en su dueña, se acercó a Hazel; que se quedó pasmada antes de voltear hacia ella.

— ¿Quieres…quieres que monte a tu pegaso? —dijo con apenas voz, como si no se lo creyera. Se sonrojo un poco, rezando porque no se montara; al menos la explicación era lógica.

— Eres la líder, y como mi compañero Guido aun a distancia puedo sentir si algo anda mal; en caso de que algo suceda será fácil avisarme sin necesidad de que se lleven águilas o de usar mensaje Iris—por supuesto, era completamente razonable en palabras. EL problema es que lo primero que pensó es que Guido seguramente podría protegerla mejor que otro caballo, sabiendo que ella no le querría herida-no es que no pensara en Piper, pero Hazel era bueno, otra cosa-y luego fue que pensó eso.

Como si lo hubiera adivinado, o como si simplemente apreciará el gesto; se acercó a ella y la abrazo. No duro mucho, ella seguía teniendo algunas costumbres del siglo pasado lo que incluía no mucho contacto, por no mencionar que le daba un poco de vergüenza; pero la sonrisa en su rostro demostraba que no se arrepentía.

— Gracias—dijo mientras se ensillaba al caballo.

Reyna miro a Mike, un poco preocupada de que pareciera que le estaba dando demasiada preferencia; aunque enarco una ceja un momento se encogió de hombros y se montó en el semental moteado. Piper parpadeo un poco con la boca ligeramente abierta, como si quisiera agregar algo; más imito a su hermano romano. No es que ella o cualquiera del resto de los presentes-exceptuando al primer nombrado-le preocupara; sabía que ellos no se molestarían si era un poco cercana a Hazel.

La misma se despidió con una sonrisa mientras despegaba hacia las nubes con los demás.

. . .

— ¿Qué le darán a Hazel por su cumpleaños? —pregunto la pretor casualmente; lo que no parecía ser cuando dos pares de ojos le miraron entre la sorpresa y el pánico.

Era curioso como esa reunión y esa conversación no hubieran surgido de no ser por una casualidad.

Como siempre, había papeleo que llenar y cosas que hacer. Piper había sido nombrada centurión después de que Dakota cumpliera sus 10 años de servicio y al someterse a votación, decidieron que ella estaba lista incluso con unos pocos meses en la legión. Eso había hecho que sacara la carpeta de la quinta cohorte y se topara con los archivos de Hazel.

Ella misma había hecho el formulario de ella hace tiempo atrás cuando ingreso, simplemente no se había acordado de su cumpleaños pensando que solo sería una cadete más para ella. Ahora que sabía que las cosas habían cambiado, se alegraba de haberse enterado antes.

Nico había decidido pasar un tiempo en Nueva Roma para visitarles, Frank tenía un hueco libre por haber acabado antes el entrenamiento con los oficiales de la legión-se cansaron antes, todo por insistir que el chico se transformará-y Piper le dijo a Hazel que la cubriera un momento por la insistencia de la pretor de que era importante y que la misma no podía enterarse.

Él único que no parecía sorprendido era el hermano de la morena; porque los otros dos parecían que sus ojos se escaparían de sus cuencas.

— ¿Q-Que? ¿Cu-

— ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? ¡Ella nunca me dijo! —se le adelanto Piper, ya que el pretor se había limitado a tropezar con su lengua.

Nico, que le había visto con una ceja enarcada; se volteó hacia ambos— ¿No sabían?

— Ella-bueno, no surgió la conversación, no le gustaba hablar de su pasado, entonces-yo—Frank parecía conmocionado y avergonzado, probablemente porque el no saber tu cumpleaños de tu novia debía ser de los grandes no-no de ser un novio.

— Nunca quiso contarme…—a la nativa americana se le bajaron un poco los hombros, pareciendo algo triste por no haberse enterado hasta la fecha.

— ¿No planeabas hacer nada por su cumpleaños? —inquirió Reyna queriendo desviar un poco la atención; no le gustaba ver a sus amigos así. El chico suspiro profundamente como si lo hubiera meditado bastante.

— No estaba seguro, la verdad. No le gusta demasiado su cumpleaños, no tiene demasiados buenos recuerdos. El año pasado no hicimos nada en realidad, ella aún seguía en probatio y no quería llamar mucho la atención saliendo.

— Pero _tenemos_ que hacer algo —hablo la otra centurión de la quinta cohorte, mirando seriamente al resto en la mesa—podemos llamar a los demás, hacemos algo pequeño e íntimo; pero lo haremos. Las cosas ya no son como antes, y Hazel tiene que saber que nos tiene ahora.

Frank asintió fuertemente ante ello; él nunca había sido el mejor con las palabras más lo solía compensar con fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo. No dudaba de que sería lo que más aportaran a la pequeña fiesta. Nico y ella no podrían estar más de acuerdo.

El resto del tiempo que tuvieron libre estuvieron planeando lo básico; acordaron que la fiesta sería en casa de Frank, Piper llamaría a los demás. No fue mucho el tiempo que pudieron aprovechar, no obstante se verían en otro momento para seguir planeando.

Cada uno se fue para seguir sus actividades programadas; Nico-que era el único que no estaba obligado-se ofreció a pasear con Reyna.

— Sé que darle de cumpleaños, y necesitare que me ayudes—fue lo primero que dijo tan pronto se cercioro que nadie escucharía por casualidad; era obvio que esto necesitaba ser una sorpresa.

Le veía de la misma forma que anunció que iban a darle por el cumpleaños de Hazel; como si sospechara que había algo más y que aparentemente solo él lo veía. Nico y ella tenían cierta conexión desde que ella le había prestado su fuerza, no sabía si era paranoica o en serio lo sabía por eso, sin embargo el hijo de Hades parecía entender que ella no veía a la menor como una simple amiga.

En un principio, lo que hizo que se fijara en Hazel fue el notar el parecido que tenía con su propio hermano menor; y ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Nico era Nico y Hazel Hazel; si bien no se notaba ella se alegraba por las cosas más pequeñas por el simple hecho de que la vida le sonreía, el que amaba la sensación de ser infinita al estar a caballo, que a veces no podía dormir sola por las pesadillas. Todas estas cosas la hacían distinta del otro, y sin importar eso las había llegado a apreciar.

Porque la chica era como era, es que le quería no como amiga o algo más, sino como su hermana.

— Te ayudare en lo que necesites—dijo sin dudas, a lo que el italiano le dio una media sonrisa; como si de alguna forma hubiera sabido que tendría esa respuesta de ante mano.

. . .

Hazel no había esperado que nadie se acordara.

Claro, Nico sabía; pero también sabía que no era exactamente fanática de la fecha en sí, por no traer los mejores recuerdos. Se había alegrado cuando el año pasado le pidió que estuvieran a solas y le trajo un pequeño pastel-uno de chocolate, el mejor que había probado en ese momento-y le había mostrado como se cantaba "feliz cumpleaños" en italiano. Él no era la persona más "suave"-por así decirlo-y menos en esa época, no obstante la empatía que había desarrollado con ella le había movido algunas veces antes de llegar a desarrollar su vínculo; sin contar que no por nada pensaba que era el mejor hermano pudo haber tenido alguna vez.

No tardaría en enterarse que se había ganado una fantástica hermana mayor.

— ¡Sorpresa! —oyó que vino en coro cuando abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose al no ver solamente a Frank, Reyna y Piper, sino también a Nico, Percy, Annabeth y Jason. Todos le veían con una sonrisa en el rosto.

No estaba seguro de quién les habría dicho, aunque probablemente fue Nico por lo que vio. No había decoración realmente, no obstante notó como sus platillos favoritos estaban en la mesa; alguien había puesto una canción que no conocía, más escuchando la letra "_Es tu tiempo de brillar, porque tú eres oro_" supo inmediatamente porque la habían puesto.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños amor! —felicitó su novio dándole un gran abrazo con un pequeño en los labios; le alegraba que aunque llevaban un tiempo juntos no se pusiera pegajoso o parecido, ella aún era muy tímida al respecto.

El ver a sus amigos le dio una puntada en el corazón, porque con la estampa no pudo evitar recordar que faltaba Leo. Se había sentido tan cercana a él, y la última vez que lo vio…

No, no iba a pensar en eso, lo había hablado con Frank, habían llorado suficiente por él. Esta noche, no sería de lamentos.

Una vez se separó de su novio, no dudo en ir con Nico y con Reyna-que estaba al lado de este-ya que era el único que debería haber sabido de la fecha. Aun así se lo agradecía bastante; quizás no le gustaba su cumpleaños, pero el ver a todos allí, para ella…significaba mucho más que el haber pasado todo ese día tratando de olvidar lo que significaba.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el extendió algo que estaba en su mano: una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo roja, como si lo que guardara adentro fuera de lo más valioso. Lo agarro, curiosa.

Cuando saco el pequeño objeto, creyó que los ojos se le saldrían de las cuentas— es-esto es-

— Es un regalo mío y de Reyna—explico el italiano—nos costó un poco encontrarlo, Reyna le pidió a Hylla que le ayudara con una red de contactos; tuve que pedirle permiso a Quirón y un favor a Frank porque nos tardamos un par de días en Nueva Orleans antes de- —no pudo seguir continuando, porque ella abruptamente se había lanzado a los brazos de ambos y los abrazaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Lo que había sacado del saco era un collar de oro, un pequeño medallón con el apellido _Levesque_ es una hermosa letra cursiva. Eso era reliquia familiar, algo que había estado en su familia durante un tiempo pasado de madres a hijas, siempre destinados a mujeres de sangre de esa línea; ella había esperado obtenerlo al ser mayor de edad, pero luego de que el negocio de su madre había caído por la mala suerte que se rumoreaba antes de notar su maldición-y que se dieron cuenta muy tarde-Marie había tenido que venderlo. Ella siempre se había sentido culpable y decepcionada de que allí acabara el legado de su familia; y ahora setenta años después, lo tenía otra vez.

— ¡Tengo los dos mejores hermanos mayores del mundo! —exclamo completamente feliz entre los dos, separándose no sin poder evitar darle un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Fue al estar un paso de distancia-aunque aún abrazándolos-cuando notó que al decir eso había incluido a Reyna.

La misma parpadeó un poco, sorprendida; Nico también le veía fijamente, esperando su reacción, ya que de todas formas no es que fuera raro que ella se refiriera así con él. La puertorriqueña salió un poco de sus pensamientos, dándoles una sonrisa a ambos.

— También me alegro de tenerlos a ustedes dos como hermanos menores—añadió con simpleza y agradando su sonrisa. Nico le sonrió devueltas mientras ella reía, para volver a abrazarlos.

"_He encontrado mi tesoro_" se oía en la música, y Hazel no pudo estar más de acuerdo. No importaba el tipo de riquezas que pudiera invocar-tanto materiales como ilusiones-ella sabía que nunca podía encontrar algo tan valioso, como esos dos chicos significaban para ella.

Porque luego de tener solo a su madre; ahora no solo tenía amigos o un novio, tenía a dos hermanos que nunca espero, que adoraba con toda su alma.

. . .

Los tres no habían tenido vidas sencillas, con propias familias que más tarde o más temprano, había dejado cicatrices en ellos. Para ellos no importaban si eran griegos o romanos, el tiempo o el padre que no compartieran; ellos eran hermanos, y es todo lo que les podría importar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Awww lo ame, hace tiempo que deseaba hacer este fic. La canción que aparece es Gold de Owl City-no lo pude evitar, la amo-y si se preguntan a qué se refería Hazel con Leo, esto hace referencia a "Se realista" ya que se supone que esto forma parte de la línea de tiempo que planifico, aunque sea un rollo para ordenar. El que Piper terminara en la Legión también es parte de eso, y se explica mejor en "Vale la Pena"

Espero que Reyna no me quedará tan OoC, o Hazel; la verdad el tema de los hermanos no es exactamente lo mío ya que bueno, solo tengo a la mía y nunca pude interactuar mucho con ella. Aun así, espero que no quede mal.

Bueno, gracias por leer, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
